


Dean Sent Me

by Third_Phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_Phoenix/pseuds/Third_Phoenix
Summary: Broken and with nowhere to go, Cas knocks on your motel room door.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 76





	Dean Sent Me

Tossing your keys on the rickety table, a sigh escaped you as your eyes took in the familiar scene: this dingy motel had been your home for the past four days. To be fair, you’ve stayed in a lot worse; this one was at least clean. For the most part.

You could leave tonight; the hunt finished yesterday, a rather pesky ghost destroyed despite its best efforts. But the thought of a sedentary day of nothing appealed to you, even if you were in this sad motel. Alone.

Flopping onto the bed, springs squeaking despite your small frame, you fell onto your back, arms splayed out at your sides as another sigh was released. All you accomplished today was a food run and the car wash; it was best to get the dirt, grime and blood from your paint job as soon as possible. Like Dean Winchester told you, low profile and tender loving care to your vehicle was a must. Despite doing next to nothing, it was already nightfall.

Fatigue began to settle over your body. Maybe the last few days were harder than you thought. You could fall asleep like this, boots on the floor and fully clothed. Before you could even consider it, a gentle knock sounded from the other side of your door.

Hunter’s instinct had you reaching for your knife, gun too far away on the table. You were doing this hunt alone, and the only people who even knew you were in this area were the Winchesters, two states away. And they usually called before showing up.

Creeping over to the door, you pressed your eye to the peephole, ready to gank whatever son of a bitch came knocking. Relief and excitement flooded through you when you saw it was Castiel; it had been a while since you’ve seen the awkward seraphim, and you couldn’t help the smile that crossed your face.

“Hey, Cas,” you crooned, opening the door to his sullen face. On anyone else, you would be alarmed, but Cas always looked this way. “It’s been a hot minute since I’ve seen you. Come in.”

“Thank you.” He shuffled in, bowing his head slightly as he crossed into your room. And then it hit you: he wasn’t wearing the trench coat. Or the suit.

“You good, Cas? What’s with the digs?” You closed the door, rubbing your arm as you tried to think if you’ve ever been alone with Cas before. It was easy to keep your silly little crush from him; Dean knew, but he seemed to maintain just enough tact to keep it under wraps.

Cas sat down on the edge of your bed, large hands rubbing up and down his thighs. “No, I am not good.” Those big, blue eyes found your own, fear and hurt etched in them.  
“What’s wrong?” You rushed over to him, crouching in front of him as you searched for any sign of a wound: blood from his vessel, grace from himself, but you found nothing. “Are you hurt? Are Sam and Dean okay?”

“Dean sent me. He said you could help me.”

“Talk to me, Cas.” You were getting worried now; what the Hell was going on?

“I’m human.”

Blinking, you let the words bounce around your head. “Human? Like…human human?”

“Fully. I am no longer an Angel of the Lord.”

“Uhm. Okay?” You stood, grasping his broad shoulders and assessing him once more. “Are you crazy again?”

Uttering your name, Cas grasped your wrists, pushing you back from him. “I am not crazy.” He pulled you down beside him, heaving a sigh before spilling his story: Metatron, the Fall, losing his grace. Everything. Pity, anger and helplessness washed through you in waves as you fought back tears. By the end of his tale, you honestly didn’t know if you were angrier at that damn Scribe or at Dean.

“And he just threw you out?”

“I’m sure he has good reasons.” You didn’t miss the fleeting look of painful betrayal that flickered in his eyes. “And I’m sure he’ll tell me those reasons in a few months.” A quick smile from him melted your heart; he would never lose faith in the Righteous Man.

“He could have called me; I would have been ready for you. I could have gotten you clothes, food. An extra bed.” A dry chuckle escaped you as you patted the bed on the small space between yourself and him.

“I am sorry,” he mumbled, dropping his head to his chest. “I do not wish to be a burden. Dean gave me the address to this motel and some money to get here. I also have a few basic supplies and clothing.” He indicated his head towards the backpack he had arrived with; you recognized it as one of Dean’s.

“You’re never a burden to me, Castiel.” The honesty caused your own face to flush, and you averted your eyes from his surprised ones. “Well,” you choked out, standing from the bed. “You must be exhausted.”

“I must admit to some fatigue.”

You laughed, reaching for his hand and pulling him to a standing position. “I’m fatigued myself. Do you wanna sleep? I promise I won’t hog the covers.”

Blushing is not something you could recall Cas ever doing, but his face reddened just enough for you to notice. “I understand it is not customary to share a bed with someone you are not intimate with. I could sleep in your car---”

“Castiel,” you cut him off, hands on your hips. “Unless you’re painfully uncomfortable with it, we’re both getting under those covers.”

His smile was radiant; it was something you rarely saw but often thought about. “May I trouble you for the shower first?”

After showing him the basics and listening to a rather lengthy synopsis of the water pressure in the bunker, you left Cas in the bathroom. Before changing into your own pajamas, you remembered a distinctly male pair of sweatpants shoved in the back of your Jeep. Serendipity.

When Cas emerged, messy hair wet and ruffled, he was wearing the clothes he arrived in. “I do not have sleep clothes,” he mumbled, eyes raking over your yoga pants.

“Today’s your lucky day,” you answered, tossing the sweatpants to him. “They may be a little big; there’s a good chance they’re Sam’s.”

You couldn’t tear your eyes away from Cas’s hands as his fingers quickly undid the button and zipper of his jeans, muscular legs steeping from the denim before sliding into the sweatpants. You should have looked away, should have at least made it less obvious. But wow…

“Thank you.” Standing awkwardly by the bathroom door, he didn’t seem to know what to do. “For everything.”

“Any time,” you mumbled. “Ready?”

“I am ready.”

Sliding under the covers with Castiel was something you pictured doing a dozen times, but this wasn’t what you expected. Clad in Dean’s shirt and Sam’s sweatpants, he radiated unsurety and loneliness. You always had a good connection with the angel; if he wasn’t Castiel, you may have even thought he liked you, too. But now, you just didn’t know what to say.

“Want me to turn the light off?” you asked lamely.

He hesitated, eyes shifting downwards. “I am trying to get used to the dark. I was not affected by it as an angel. Now…”

“I’ll leave it on.” Heart breaking, you grazed your fingers down his cheek, stubble scratchy against you.

“Turn it off,” he whispered. “I will be fine with you beside me.”

You wanted to kiss him. Oh my god did you want to kiss him. And it would have been such perfect timing; he set it up so well. But you were a coward. You hunted and killed monsters, hell, you’ve killed a few scumbag humans. But romance? That scared the hell out of you. So instead of kissing him, you clicked off the bedside lamp, leaving the room in darkness.

“Still okay?”

He shifted closer to you, his body heat comforting. “Still okay.”

Swallowing the dry lump in your throat, you reached a hand out to run it through his damp hair. “I’m here if you need me.”

Silence was his answer. You didn’t know if he fell asleep, or if he simply ignored your attempt at comfort. Either way, you were about to roll to your other side before a sniffle caught your attention.

“Cas?”

“I am sorry,” he choked out, voice thick with sadness. He was crying.

“Cas, what is it? What’s wrong?” Hand cupping his face, you swiped away some of the tears.

“This is so very difficult for me. All these things I must do; eating, bathing, sleeping.” He snuggled closer to you again, crying a little more freely. “I can not cope with the emotions and nightmares.”

Nightmares. That must be why he’s afraid of the dark. Wrapping your arms around him, you allowed him to nuzzle into the crook of your neck, his broad frame shaking in your embrace. “I wish I knew what to say, Cas. I can’t imagine what this transition is like, but I promise you I’ll be here every step of the way. We’re a team now, okay?”

Sniffling again, he seemed to almost choke on something. “You are so very kind to me. It is no wonder Dean sent me to you.” He gripped you tighter, fingers digging into your spine.

“Ah, he just knows I have a thing for you.” You froze, the hand that was rubbing up and down his back stuck on his shoulder blade. Embarrassment and mortification were not strong enough words. If the bed swallowed you up and you fell into the pits of hell, you would greet Crowley fondly.

“Dean is astute when it comes to things like that. He was aware of the feelings I had for you as well.”

Wait, what? Breath caught in your throat as you attempted to decipher what he was saying. He couldn’t possibly… “What do you mean?”

“You have always captivated me. Your beauty and kindness, your courage and skill. Even with my grace hindering full-fledged feelings, something still worked its way through. It was almost like your presence would corrupt my grace.”

“Cas, I---”

He nuzzled into your neck again, the shampoo in his hair filling your senses as your own body began to shake. “I do not mean to make you uncomfortable. Every motion I repressed as an angel is brimming to the surface now. Which I why I am frightened, sad, aroused and blissfully content all at once right now. Everything you do to me.”

There was no way this was happening. Castiel was pouring his heart out to you; you should kiss him, right? But you still couldn’t bring yourself to do it. He was so vulnerable, still gently crying even as he spoke. “I’m here, Cas. We’re going to figure everything out together. You’re not alone.”

And then he kissed you. His lips were chapped but the kiss was so soft and so gentle; when he pulled away, a lingering tingle remained on your own lips, body flushing beneath the quilt and in his arms. “Nor are you. I can not offer much anymore, but whatever you need, I am here.”

Fuck it. Throwing doubt aside, you pulled him in for another kiss, this one deeper. You opened your mouth wider, encouraging him to do the same. Just as you were about to pull away, you felt his arms tighten around you, holding you impossibly close to his body. You felt him harden against you, and you couldn’t hold back the tiny moan.

“I am sorry,” he gasped, breaking the hottest kiss of your life. “I have wanted to do that for a long time. I did not mean to be so…aggressive.”

“Don’t apologize,” you said, stroking his face once again. “You have no idea how bad I’ve wanted that.”

His hand cupped your jaw, other hand still pressed into your back. “This feeling is very strong. I am…uncertain what is happening.”

“Well, you have a hard-on…”

“Not just that,” he interrupted, but you could feel him smile. “Although that is very distracting.” He whispered your name again, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. “I like you very much. And I can not begin to repay the kindness you have shown me tonight.”

Pressing a hand over his heart, you felt it hammering in his chest. “You’ve literally saved my life on hunts. At least twice. Letting you crash with me is the least I could do.”

“I believe it was three times.” He smiled again, and you could really get used to feeling that in the dark. But then the smile was gone, nervousness pouring off him once again. “When the morning comes, I could be on my way…”

“Together, Castiel,” you said, pressing your hand more firmly over his heart. “Stay with me. Please.”

His mouth found yours again, and this time he didn’t seem to hold back at all. You felt more hot tears fall from his eyes as he closed them, your own spilling and catching on your lashes. This emotion was unprecedented; you always had feelings for the angel, but this raw vulnerability, the aching passion, was igniting something different in you.

Grasping his shoulders, you rolled onto your back, pulling him on top of you. His weight was warm and welcoming, forearms caging you beneath him as he continued to kiss you. Molten lust exploded in your belly, and you rolled your hips into him. The gasp that escaped him as he pulled away from your mouth was almost enough to get you there, and the experimental thrust of his own hips sent a wave of prickling heat up your spine.

“Have you ever—” you began, trying to find a delicate way of asking the question.

“No,” he answered, still slowly grinding against you. “This will be my first time.” He froze, body stilling in your arms. “I apologize, I did not mean to assume that we would be having intercourse.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s exactly where this is heading. If you want it to.” You ran soothing circles over his back, feeling the muscles twitch beneath your touch.

“Very much so. But I do not know what to do.”

“You’ll figure it out.” Pulling him down, you eased your tongue into his mouth before nipping at his jawline. “Your body will know what to do.”

“I want to please you,” he choked, voice caked with suppressed lust. “Tell me what to do.”

How do you say no to something like that? Grasping his wrist, you guided his hand downwards, slight disappointment swirling in your belly as he rolled next to you. Easing onto his side beside you, he allowed you to guide his hand beneath the waistband of your pants. “Touch me,” you whispered.

By releasing the hold you had on him, you encouraged him to explore himself. Even in the dark you could see those magnificent blues switching to you, begging for direction. Not receiving any, he grazed his fingers over you, a curious gasp escaping him as his fingers found you already wet.

“This is good?” he asked, tentatively stroking his middle finger up and down.

“Good,” you answered. And then a keening sound broke from your mouth as his finger found your clit. “And that’s very, very good.”

His smile was broad and contagious as he continued, finger slick with you as he stroked up and down a little faster. His head was lowered, eyes watching every move; you knew he was listening to the sounds of your breath quicken, the quiet little moans escaping you, his erection pressing against your thigh.

“Can I?” Cas asked, stopping his finger right at your entrance.

“Please, Cas.”

He did as begged, gently pushing his finger inside you. His breath stopped when he was fully in, a choked sound falling from his lips. “You’re so soft,” he said, voice laced with awe. “So warm.”

Bucking your hips to encourage him, you stopped for a moment to remove your shirt. Attention finally returning from his hand, his eyes fell on your breasts, a look of wonder filling his eyes as he took you in. “Beautiful,” he murmured, more to himself than to you.

He was hesitant to touch you anywhere without your permission. As deeply exquisite as his finger slowly pumping in and out of you felt, you needed more. “Touch me anywhere you want Cas. Any way you want”

His eyes shot to yours, and the warm, loving smile you offered him was permission granted. He kissed you, lips pressing firmly against your own in a deep outpouring of emotion before he broke away, lowering himself to wrap his lips around your hardened nipple.

“Cas,” you moaned, arching against him as his finger sped up. “That feels so good.”

He swirled his tongue around, flicking against your nipple before switching to the other side. You liked the feeling of him exploring, his mouth pressing wet kisses to your breasts, occasionally sucking your nipples into his warm mouth. “Is it possible for you to come like this?” he asked. You couldn’t help but smile at his awkward, mechanical wording.

“If you keep using your tongue like that, but lower, I will.”

His eyes shot to yours, the tilt of his head showing you that he didn’t understand. Face blushing, unable to articulate what you wanted, you gently pushed on his shoulders, urging him downwards.

“Oh,” he whispered. Fingers hooking into your pajamas, he dragged them and your panties down, eyes following the path as he drank in your naked body. “You are the most beautiful thing in all of creation.”

Tears pricked your eyes at his words. If it was any other man, any one other than Castiel, you would be annoyed at the obvious lie. But it was Castiel, and you knew he meant what he said. Licking his lips, he hesitated a moment before removing his own shirt, your eyes swimming over his tanned skin, broad chest lightly muscled.

“You’re perfect, Castiel,” you whispered, a few tears spilling from your eyes. He smiled before dropping to his belly, eyes switching between your face and your sex before inserting his middle finger once more.

“Is this what you want?” A warm, wet pressure swept over your aching clit as he licked, eyes watching your face for signs of pleasure.

“God, yes.” The words just fell from your mouth, quickly replaced by gasping moans as he licked up and down, using the tip of his tongue to apply a more direct pressure, his finger still thrusting in and out.

“You taste as beautiful as you look.” He draped his free hand over your belly, holding you more firmly in place as the finger deep inside you finally found your g-spot.

“Yes, Castiel, yes, please keep going.” You continued to buck your hips against his mouth, fighting against the arm holding you down as his lips wrapped around your clit. Once he sucked, you exploded with pleasure, stars blasting behind your tightly closed eyelids as nonsensical words fell from your mouth.

Letting you come down, he gently kissed your inner thighs, delighted by the shivers of pleasure that wracked through your frame. “Was that acceptable?”

“Fuck, Cas,” you finally whispered out, opening your eyes to find his already on yours. “That was amazing.” The view of him, still settled between your legs, his mouth wet with you, caused another pang of heat to settle low in your tummy. “Lie down.”

Eyes going wide, he did as he was told. You could hear his breathing, choppy and unsteady, as he fumbled onto his back beside you. Gripping the waistband of his borrowed sweatpants, you pulled his remaining clothes down, switching your focus between his eyes and his body, slowly becoming exposed.

“Stop me if anything is too much,” you whispered, grasping him in your hand. He nodded his head, bucking his hips as a gasp escaped him at the contact. Lowering your head, you pumped him a few times before taking him in your mouth. The moan that he released was enough to get you off, his fingers tentatively brushing stray hairs away from your face as you slid him in and out of your mouth.

His breathing quickened, hips thrusting up to meet your mouth every time you pulled back, desperate to stay in the wet warmth. Not wanting him to finish this way, you released him, just able to make out the pleading look in his eyes in the darkness.

“Please,” he moaned out, following up with a whine of your name. “I need you.”

“You have me.” Falling onto your back, you rolled him onto you once more, guiding him to your entrance. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” he answered, pressing a kiss to your lips as he slowly pushed into you.

“Cas,” you gasped, feeling him fill you perfectly, a sweet burn following as he stretched you.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, struggling to refrain from moving his hips.

“No, you feel perfect, you can move.”

He did as instructed, thrusting gently into you and slowly out, peppering your face with kisses. Encouraging him, you met his hips with quicker thrusts of your own, wrapping your arms around his broad back and holding him close as he trembled.

“I never knew---” he started, choking back his moans. “I never knew it would feel this good.”

Unable to form a response, afraid you would spill too much of your love for him too early, you simply held him closer, hands kneading where, you believed, his wings must once have been.

The response from him confirmed your suspicions, the area an obviously sensitive spot. He slammed harder into you, hips flush against your own as his speed and force increased. He was close before; he wasn’t going to last much longer. Your own orgasm was gentle, not like the all-consuming one previously, more of a gentle cresting, your body warming from the inside out and shivering in pleasure as you gasped his full name into his ear.

His release followed, your own name falling from his lips before he kissed you feverishly, one final, deep thrust marking his end before he collapsed on top of you. Catching his breath, he propped himself onto his forearms, kissing your face gently.

“I’ve never felt anything so pleasurable in all of my existence,” he finally said, rolling to your side as he eased out of you.

“I enjoyed it as well,” you laughed, snuggling closer to his body heat. “We’re going to figure all this out, Cas.”

“I trust you,” he said, molding himself into your side. You wrapped your arms around him, taking in the scent of his hair, convinced you could still smell the heady charge of expelled grace simmering beneath his skin. “I love you.”

“I love you, Cas. Remind me to thank Dean.”


End file.
